


Hamunaptra

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電影The Mummy(1999)的AU，木乃伊（？）＆聖甲蟲出沒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers記得自己在假期中對著George Barnes書房內的收藏一筆一畫臨摹起那幅埃及人像，畫裡人像一致面朝左邊，雙手抱在胸前，最當前的女子頭上戴著一頂以眼鏡蛇冠。

 

George告訴他這是來自於他摯友的贈禮，對方正在埃及進行考古工作，有數以千計的古埃及陵墓在等待他們探索。

 

George Barnes是他進入寄宿學校時的贊助者，一開始在育幼院知道自己得到贊助能夠繼續求學時，Steve相當訝異，因為他的學業成績並不出色，在同儕之間也不突出，他不知道自己為什麼會得到贊助。

 

後來他才聽說，Barnes家的長子看見他畫的畫，那是一張素描，畫的是育幼院旁邊林間風光，他已經不記得自己什麼時候畫下那幅畫，也許是某次修女帶著他們去戶外時留下的作品。

 

Steve一直知道隨著年齡漸漸增長，就得要為自己的未來打算，所幸工廠隨時缺工人，未來並不困擾他，反倒是當Barnes家的贊助從天而降，讓他本來再簡單不過未來突生變化。

 

他記得自己穿著別人捐贈的舊衣物與學校裡的校長見面，對方是個和藹的紳士，對於他的身世隻字未提，只叮嚀他要在學校裡頭好好用功，什麼都不懂的Steve很自然應下，他一直等到發現自己一句法文都不會說，在法文課上發窘時，才理解到自己進入了不同的社會階層。

 

而在那裡等著向他伸出援手的人，是Barnes家的長子，James Barnes。

 

一般James Barnes的朋友都喊他Bucky，來自他中間名Buchanan的暱稱，在Lattimore教授的湊合下，Bucky成為了Steve的法文小老師，而他一直等到自己獲得了藝術學院入學許可，他的贊助人欣然在信中答應見他一面時，他才在校門口訝異地發現前來載他出去用餐的人竟是提前他一年到英國去求學的Bucky。

 

「⋯⋯你是我的贊助人？」Steve當下確實想不到其他更好的話，儘管說出口以後顯得那麼傻，但當時一股氣惱尷尬湧上他的面頰，他不知道自己還能說什麼。

 

「是呀，要是我付得起你的學費，我也會贊助你。」Bucky拉開副駕駛座，稍稍推高了車篷，「別傻了，你的贊助人是我的父親，我只是沾你的光，來吃一頓好的。」

 

一九〇八年初春的午後，他坐上那台青綠色Rauch-Lang汽車，身邊坐著是穿著黑絨西裝與燈芯絨深褐色長褲的Bucky，他第一次知道他與Bucky之間的身份差異。

 

一路上Bucky瞥向他，似是注意到他臉色不善，反常沒有找到任何話題來搭腔，只是安靜地駛過鄉間小路往城裡開去。

 

「你一直都知道？」Steve低聲問，卻希望Bucky否認。

 

「我知道什麼？」兩肩一聳的褐髮青年不願多做回應，轉過身倒了車，從一旁早了一些誤入的道路退出，有些顛仆地上了磚道又駛下來，往另一側開去，「⋯⋯我不知道，Steve，他資助不少學生，我不會追問名單，我也不知道其中會有我的同學、我的摯友，我的——」最後幾個字消失在Bucky探出身去看路況的背影之後。

 

他們暫時在路上停了下來，Bucky似乎走錯路了，高起的方向盤抵著他的胸口，而他向前伸出頭，左右觀望了一下他們所在的位置。

 

「我們迷路了？」Steve認得Bucky那一臉困惑的神情，「你不是從城裏來？」

 

「我當然是。」Bucky輕聲澄清，「⋯⋯我老是在偷看你是不是在生氣，才會錯過了路口，這裏我沒來過，得掉頭。」

 

「我不生氣，Bucky。」為自己辯解的Steve也放輕了語氣，「⋯⋯我只是、我很感激Barnes先生，也很感謝校長讓我入學，只是我沒有想到你會是——」

 

「——我也沒有想到，好嗎？」俐落地轉了轉方向盤，Bucky額前柔軟的瀏海被迎面而來的風拂亂，但比不上他因為心焦而凌亂的語句，「——我才到家，父親就告訴我他有天大的好消息，天知道我才下船，頭還暈著，他卻急急忙忙告訴我你錄取了Bartlett學院，你要做建築師了，我還沒想通他口中的Steve，會是我的Steve⋯⋯」

 

George Barnes不知道的是，Steve獲倫敦Bartlett學院錄取的好消息Bucky早已從兩人往返的書信裡得知，而促使Steve想要到英國去的原因，也只是因為Bucky在那裏。

 

Bucky是他最珍視之人。

 

風吹亂了Bucky的瀏海，Steve忍不住為他攏住，傾身靠近，進一步吻住對方的嘴唇。

 

「別生我的氣，Steve⋯⋯」他的吻才離開了Bucky的唇瓣，就聽見Bucky用央求的語調開口，「求你，Steve。」

 

他永遠沒有辦法生Bucky的氣，抵著對方的額頭，Steve很快地晃了晃下頷，示意自己並不生氣，這般反應換來了Bucky嘴角上揚的微笑，還有飛快一連串落在Steve臉頰鼻尖的輕吻。

 

Bucky根本沒有認錯路，他就是想哄自己開心罷了，Steve很清楚。望著Bucky率先開門下車的背影，Steve望著那間氣派的餐館，與停在Barnes家那台苔青色汽車前後的那些紫紫紅紅的其他汽車，他原先以為獲得Bartlett學院錄取，會為他渾沌不明的未來指引出一點方向，但怎麼知道帶來更多的是無法掌握的不安。

 

走進來，他握過了George Barnes的手，Steve當然不是第一次見George，他已經在Barnes家度過無數次聖誕節、復活節，以及長長短短的各種假期，Bucky總會帶著他回去，無論得坐橫越平疇萬里田野的火車，或是搭乘Barnes家另一台紅色的Great Smith由司機將他們載回——這一切都發生在George知道他是那個受他贊助才能求學的Steve Rogers之下。

 

但George從未透露出一絲端倪，他對待Steve是發自內心的好，Steve知道，但同時Steve也為此內疚，George Barnes是資助他得以求學的恩人，也是不斷在求學期間來信鼓勵他，適時提供他學生間交際所需費用，一年前他得到人生第一套全新量身定做的衣服，同時也是一套燕尾服，費用甚至裁縫——都是來自他的贊助者，只是為了他能夠陪同Bucky出席當地仕紳在莊園裡舉辦的舞會。

 

他沒有虛榮心，他只是想成為Bucky身邊的人，穿著那套燕尾服就像他得到了待在Bucky身邊的邀請函，翌日當他與懷裏的Bucky在溫室的台階上轉醒時，Steve回想起那天身旁皺成一團的外套，與Bucky滿是吻痕的頸項，再對上眼前握著他的手，對他的表現深感驕傲的George Barnes，Steve頓時覺得自己被澆了一桶井水，徹頭徹尾冷了下來。

 

秋天到來時，他最終沒上那艘會載著他到倫敦去的汽船，反而到了Adler & Sulivan建築師事務所去，從學徒開始做起。


	2. Chapter 2

他再見到Bucky時，Bucky前來告訴他，他要為了他的論文到土耳其與敘利亞一帶去，探訪位在Carchemish的古西臺帝國遺址。

 

他沒注意Bucky嘴上說什麼，他只看到Bucky瘦了，而且憔悴許多，作為使他憔悴的原因，Steve沒有資格多說什麼。

 

他為Bucky遞上了熱茶，他望著Bucky緩緩訴說著這趟旅遊計畫細節的雙唇⋯⋯

 

「我一路會往西去，會合我在那裡的兩位朋友，順道前往埃及。」Bucky望著Steve Rogers那雙微微垂落沒有看向自己的天藍色眼睛，近四年不見，他寫信七、八封，才偶而得到Steve一封短信回應，他知道Steve的新工作忙碌，他不敢要求比這些隻字片語更多的回應。

 

何況他們彼此之間並沒有足以要求更多的承諾或身份，外人眼底，他們只是朋友。

 

但他還是用盡勇氣向對方開口，「⋯⋯我希望你能和我一齊前去，Steve，你難道不想看古夫金字塔？不想看人面獅身像？」

 

Steve彷彿被他這番話驚醒過來，端著熱茶的手稍稍震了一下，在空中停頓片刻後，乾脆把杯盤擱到桌上，「Bucky，我得要工作⋯⋯」他不假思索地給了這般回應，他聽見了埃及，聽見了金字塔，當然也記得在念歷史的時候，Bucky曾經躺在他的床邊撐著頭翻著書，對他說了一個又一個埃及考古的故事，隨拿破崙遠征埃及流傳下來的埃及記述是Bucky最愛不釋手的床邊讀物，裏頭關於底比斯城的描述，連Steve也能默念出來。

 

聽著他這麼說，Bucky也放下了手裡的茶，「⋯⋯當然。」

 

看著Bucky瞬間垂下來的肩膀，Steve知道自己答應過什麼，在他們的年少時期，他曾經說過要帶上兩本素描本和Bucky一起到埃及去探險，Bucky可以去找帝王谷裡還沒有人探訪過的陵墓，而Steve可以記錄下來上古時代最輝煌的建築景觀。

 

曾經的承諾，現在卻被Steve輕易一筆抹去。

 

「⋯⋯我到底做錯了什麼？」Bucky看向他的眼神，讓Steve一樣痛苦，「Steve，我以為到英國去求學是你所想要的⋯⋯當我說我要到牛津去的時候，你也說了那是你的夢想——到倫敦去，你說你想當建築師，想要打造能夠讓人安居的家園——」

 

「Bucky⋯⋯從頭到尾你沒有做錯任何事。」金髮青年打斷對方的話語，「我非常感謝Barnes先生對我的資助，以及他對我的慷慨，只是我無法這樣做，Bucky⋯⋯」他無法手裏拿著George Barnes給的錢，躺在因為Barnes家贊助他才得以入住的宿舍床上，身邊還睡著Barnes家的長子，他不知道如何解釋，「這從來不是你做錯什麼，而是我⋯⋯我已經從Barnes先生那裡得到太多，我得到的已經遠遠超乎我配得上的。」

 

譬如說，他得到了，卻配不上的Bucky。

 

「你說你離開我——」停頓下來的褐髮青年搖了搖頭，抿起唇，「——我在高攀什麼——你說你之所以放棄前去倫敦求學的機會、之所以放棄Bartlett學院、放棄你的夢想，是因為你覺得你已經得到太多了，是你的錯，你不應該奢求這些不屬於你的夢，是嗎？」

 

Steve望著Bucky明顯因為怒氣而顯得更深邃的雙眸，點頭回應。站起身的Bucky扯了扯自己領口，領口下微微浮起的青筋，顯示Bucky該有多生氣，Bucky站起身後並沒有摔門就走，反而是在他們倆相對的座位之間，來回踱步。

 

Bucky的步伐又快又急，幾次急急停下，然後又掉過頭快步走回來，數度停在Steve的面前。

 

Bucky的怒氣是那麼明顯，但最終Bucky沒有選擇對他大吼，只是撫過他的臉頰，讓他抬起頭，「要是做錯事的是你，Steve，為什麼被懲罰的人是我？」

 

***

 

沒過多久，Barnes家替Bucky寄給他一封信，信上寫著的是那些Bucky對他說了，但他沒有聽進去的事，Bucky預計先到希臘，在那裡與資助Bucky寫論文的Odinson家族成員一齊從希臘坐船出發，到土耳其上岸，隨後沿著土耳其、敘利亞再逐步往西南方移動，先到亞歷山卓港，再往開羅去。

 

Bucky在信上寫了這麼一句短短的話，卻讓Steve此後都無法忘記，信上寫著：「從二月起，我會一直在開羅等你，到尼羅河氾濫期結束為止。」

 

當Bucky的妹妹Rebecca因為有事隨著夫婿入城一趟時，她約他一塊在禮拜過後共進午餐，Steve與Bucky認識多久，差不多也就與Rebecca相識等長的時間，加上正式來函的邀請令他難以推拒，他赴約後，不意外Rebecca就是專程為他捎來更多Bucky消息而來。

 

「Steve Rogers，你好大的膽子——」Rebecca Barnes年紀輕輕就嫁作人婦，她的美麗繼承自一樣漂亮的Barnes夫人，或該說他們家的兄弟姊妹都繼承了Barnes夫人的美貌，給予Bucky挺拔但線條柔軟的五官輪廓，「——我沒見過Bucky那麼生氣。」

 

他總是讓Bucky難以忍受不是嗎？「我很抱歉。」

 

「你真的抱歉嗎？Steve？」有些哀傷地皺起眉，她的側臉與Bucky是如此相似，「還是你在心底慶幸你替Bucky做了明智的決定，這樣一來，你也能彌補積欠Barnes家的恩情？」

 

一語道破的Rebecca看了不發一語的Steve Rogers，把另一封無法讓家僕代寄的信遞了出去。

 

「他一直很擅長寫文情並茂的情書，Steve，除了是個小少爺和天之驕子之外，他也可以是很迷人的情人，我沒有說錯吧？」她輕聲為自己的兄長辯護，「要是你真的愛他，我指的是真心誠意地愛他，或愛過他，他至少值得你看這一封信，不是嗎？」

 

裡頭裝著的是兩張船票，一段從紐約到南安普敦，另一段從英國到埃及，以及一封Bucky再次嘗試說動他的情書。

 

正因為我愛你，或愛過你，Steve，我之所以投身茫茫人海之中，只為實現我們曾經的夢想，如你像我一般牢記我們曾共有過的時光，那些秉燭夜談的歲月裡，我們曾經許下的承諾，那麼現在是你實踐的時候。

正因為你愛過我，或愛著我，Steve，你該實踐你說過的話，帶上你的炭筆與素描本，踏上橫渡汪洋的船隻。

又或者，因為我們曾經相愛過，Steve，我期盼你在天清的夜晚裡，眺望群星的時候，也會看見我的身影。

 

他們最後一次一起眺望群星，是在那個鄉間別墅的溫室裡，無視季節的溫室爬藤纏繞過牆沿與屋頂的支架恣意地生長，透明的屋頂在藤蔓葉片的遮掩之下，仍能看見燦爛的銀河橫陳在深紫色的夜空之中。

 

那晚他抱著懷裡的Bucky，低頭吻去Bucky身上因為歡愛沁出的薄汗，以及他耳垂為自己靠近低語而泛紅的痕跡，那晚他對Bucky說了無數的承諾。

 

「⋯⋯你想去哪裡？」他手指著天上的星辰，唇卻緊貼在Bucky的耳廓，「你想到克里特島？還是要到南美叢林中去尋找印第安文明的痕跡⋯⋯」

 

Bucky枕在他胸膛的頭輕輕搖晃，否決掉了他那些他也心知肚明Bucky會否決的提案，「⋯⋯你知道我想去哪裡，你很清楚。」

 

「我知道，Bucky，我知道⋯⋯」

 

Steve將手裡的兩張船票放進了信封裡頭，抬首看向不安地望著他的Rebecca，「我會去找他，Becca，請妳告訴他。」


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky借住在Odinson家在開羅城內的房產，鄰近尼羅河的兩層樓粉色磚房，是過去鄂圖曼帝國統治埃及的總督為妾室打造的住所，而Odin Odinson帶他的妻兒到埃及度假時因為髮妻鍾愛房子中庭的設置買下。

 

端坐在能夠將中庭水池收進眼底的走廊上，Bucky不意外Odinson夫人會喜歡這處房產，光是他置身的這處走廊屋簷兩側垂下來的幾何圖案雕花圖案就已美得令人驚嘆，而那一池清淺的水塘在夜裡可以映照出滿天星斗，水塘裡浮著的藍睡蓮幽幽綻放，穿過後院的風拂過水面，這裏保留住了靜謐的夏日，不為外在不遠處的大市集車馬所帶來喧囂而有所撼動。

 

他手裡握著希羅多德的巨作，一樣是他自幼就滾瓜爛熟、描述埃及史地的文字，他仍舊愛不釋手。

 

Bucky到了近東一帶已經快一年了，從土耳其開始，他與Odinson家的兄弟一塊出發，穿越過鄂圖曼帝國龐大的疆域，抵達到了名為埃及王國，實則由英國軍隊掌握實權的開羅。

 

Thor Odinson鎮日在英國與其他歐洲人出沒的旅館飲酒作樂，而Loki Odinson著迷於市集間討價還價，Thor倘若無心於家族龐大的事業，那麼Odinson家的小少爺必然不會吝嗇接手，Loki在餐桌上開口閉口都是前來開羅貿易的波斯商人，波斯商人的地毯、波斯商人的玉器，還有波斯商人的大扁臉的黃眼長毛貓。

 

他也在市集出沒，市集總能找到不少好東西。看著自己腿邊的一塊破舊皮革上的古埃及文，Bucky最早是在舊皮革攤販上看到這塊乍看不起眼實則滿載訊息的藏寶圖——是的，他認為這是一塊藏寶圖。放下手裡的書，Bucky在石頭長椅上盤起他修長的腿，舉起了皮革映著夕照打量，「⋯⋯亡者⋯⋯之城？」

 

自從入手以來，數個禮拜他都在推敲上頭的字句，他聽過這個傳說，關於塞提一世在廣袤的沙漠裡打造堆滿寶物的來世城市，作為十九王朝開國君王拉美西斯一世的繼承人，塞提一世就像每個法老一樣，相信死後將在來世復甦的神話，費心打造與安排自己死後能夠享受的榮華富貴，而作為古埃及新王國最興盛的時代，塞提一世能的財力遠超乎當代任何一個國家的君王。

 

「吾友Barnes！你不會相信我剛才在博物館門口遇到了誰！」

 

Thor一如往常人未到聲先至，Bucky把柔軟的舊皮革折了折，塞進了自己的長褲口袋裡，抬起頭掛上微笑迎上Odinson家正走近他的大少爺——而在Thor之後的男人，讓Bucky忍不住多眨了幾下眼睛，確認自己沒看錯。

 

「Steve Rogers⋯⋯」

 

「他說你邀請他來，我忍不住消遣了他幾句，這趟旅途本來就有他一份，是他自己先前拒而不來，何需邀請、邀請都是多餘的。」金髮壯漢勾著身後之人的頸項，把Steve推到了跟前，「這就是你剛才問到的James Barnes，他很好，對古埃及新王國十九王朝有了更嶄新的見解。」

 

褐髮男人有些訝異地朝Thor笑了下，「⋯⋯你聽進去了，Thor，我還以為你都醉得不省人事。」

 

「吾友，無論你與Loki在餐桌上說了什麼，我都是全神貫注聆聽。」拍了拍Steve手上提著舊皮箱，「開羅沒什麼大問題，沙塵大了一些。」

 

「⋯⋯Thor，能讓我和Bucky單獨說一下話嗎？」Steve看了一眼Odinson家爽朗海派的大少爺，很快把視線鎖在坐在灰白長椅上的Bucky，「我需要一點時間。」

 

金髮大漢在他的兩名好友之間來回看了幾眼，「⋯⋯當然。」Thor臨去前，看了一眼掛著似笑非笑神情的褐髮男人，「James？」

 

「Thor，我記得你與Bloomfield伯爵有約？」輕快提醒自己朋友別忘了他與那些貴族間又一次的撲克牌局，「記得嗎？他要向你一雪先前慘敗的恥辱？」

 

「對了，他據說找來數位迷人的女士作陪，我不能錯過。」金髮大漢又舉起手，這次拍下去的位置不再是行李箱，而是Steve的肩膀，「下次一塊過來吧？牌局上如果多了一個建築師，想必能橫生更多趣味。」

 

「當然。」Steve已經不知道自己應約了什麼內容，他的視線裡只剩下Bucky的身影，Bucky就在那裡，坐在長椅上，米白色的襯衫領口微微敞開，腿上卡其色的長褲則沾上了一些泥巴。

 

他都能想像了——剛才當載著他從港口到這一帶來的馬車行經過鬧市時，他見到車輪輾過了水坑與紅泥巴——想像Bucky是如何在那些攤販街行走，垂首低頭，檢視攤位上大大小小的物品。

 

Thor的腳步漸漸遠颺，遠到他們再也聽不到的距離，Steve才放下手上的行李，走了幾個大步來到Bucky的面前。

 

「⋯⋯非得要我求你，你才願意答應。」Bucky的話語參雜著嘆息。

 

「你可以不用求我，Bucky。」Steve沒有伸出手，儘管他很想立刻彎下腰將Bucky擁入懷中，但他還是克制地蹲下身，掛著好不容易擠出來的一點微笑，望向坐在椅上正垂望著他的Bucky，「你只需要忘記我⋯⋯」

 

「你不是很容易忘的人，Rogers。」下一刻俯身上前環抱住對方的Bucky附在對方耳邊低道：「你知道人都只有一顆心吧？對我好一點，Steve。」語畢他湊向前，咬了咬對方耳朵上緣。

 

被咬的金髮男人下一刻稍稍拉開了兩人之間的距離，他凝望著戴著自己所能想像最溫柔笑意的Bucky，他知道自己都做了些多殘忍的事，但Bucky不曾責怪他，不曾責怪他那些毫無理由的自尊心、也不曾責怪他毫無理由的冷漠，更不曾責怪他拋下兩人親密無間時許下的所有承諾。

 

他想吻Bucky，只是這並不是一個適當的場合，Odinson家的產業裡外，有不少僕役在維持環境整潔，雨季讓尼羅河的水位上漲，但河水帶來的淤泥，卻也容易滋生蚊蚋。

 

Steve記得第一次當他佔有Bucky的時候，他還只到Bucky下頷那麼高，但Bucky跪在他寢室的床邊，承接他的侵入，只因為他說了一句他想要Bucky⋯⋯說出口的時候，Steve不覺得自己知道那句話是什麼意思，也不覺得知道自己的情感到底蘊含著什麼樣的意義，只知道他在那個當口自然而然就脫口而出，而Bucky答應給他。

 

Bucky給他所有他想要的一切，哪怕他要的是Bucky本身。

 

「為什麼你能夠忍受我？」雖然不能吻他，Steve仍舊做出了不合時宜的舉動，他的手指劃過了對方五官輪廓，最後小心翼翼地用十指指腹，輕輕貼上對方的臉頰，「Bucky，我是一個毫無優點的人。」

 

「正直無論在任何場合來看都是一個優點。」Bucky收起微笑，側首感受對方撫摸的同時，也正色回應，「⋯⋯做應當做的事，普通人無法做到，而你卻不曾猶豫。」

 

「做應當做的事⋯⋯」Steve嘆了一口氣，緩緩站直腿，卻仍舊維持著前傾動作的Steve向前伸出手，一把繞過了Bucky的腰身，另一把托起Bucky盤坐著的大腿，讓忽然懸空的Bucky為了維持平衡不得不伸出手圈住他的頸項，「⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「這股蠻力⋯⋯」Bucky忍不住笑了，雙腿配合地圈住了對方的腰間，向前將下頷枕在對方的頸窩，「⋯⋯所以，這代表你準備好跟我一起到底比斯去探險了嗎？」

 

「我以為你是個考古學家。」放下托著對方臀部的手，Steve讓Bucky站回他方才坐著的長椅上，Bucky身上的襯衫被他那麼一抱全都皺了起來，伸手試著替對方撫平時，他注意到對方為他經過胸前輕撫的動作微微顫抖。

 

褐髮男人笑彎了眼，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，「你知道，只去看那些別人到過的地方太無趣了。」

 

「的確，只有前往無人到達過的地方，才稱得上是探險。」金髮男人克制地將雙手停在對方腰間的皮帶上，「所以⋯⋯你已經想到要去什麼地方了嗎？」

 

Bucky Barnes笑瞇起眼，「關於探險的地點⋯⋯我有一個初步的猜想，但還欠缺確切的證據⋯⋯」他有些不安地晃動了一下，讓卡在口袋袋口的地圖沿著縫線落回袋底，「不過⋯⋯」從頭到尾沒有收回自己圈住對方頸項的手，Bucky垂落視線，「⋯⋯我對於你今晚要探險的地點，倒是有了清楚的規劃。」

 

歎了口氣，Steve忍不住揚唇微笑，「⋯⋯只怕那些地點我都去過了，Bucky。」

 

「也許你可以溫習？」

 

「好提議。」


	4. Chapter 4

「阿努比斯⋯⋯亡者的守護神⋯⋯」

 

金髮男人在懷裡的人輕輕舉起一只雕工精細、約莫棋子大小的雕像在眼前時，低聲附在對方耳邊說出對應神祇的名字與其象徵，而他的手掌則溫柔地撫摸著對方蓋在薄被下微微冒著一層細汗的胴體——自腰間到髖部。

 

在對方放下胡狼外型的雕像後，另一只有著隼頭的小神像被舉起。

 

「荷魯斯，天空之神。」這次他選擇騰出一手，將雕像舉至眼前細細觀賞。

 

這是一套Bucky在市集尋寶找到雕像，隨古埃及湮滅在時光的長河中，這些神祇也不再被多數人崇拜，取而代之的是伊斯蘭教信仰，成為尼羅河終途這塊大地上最普及的宗教，儘管太陽依舊眷顧著這塊大地。

 

沒讓他沉思太久，Bucky遞來了另一只頭部以鱷魚姿態呈現的石雕，「索貝克，法老守衛，為了彰顯索貝克的神性，古埃及人豢養神鱷，並且在死後將神鱷製成木乃伊。」

 

對於他引用了希羅多德著作內的描述非常滿意的褐髮男人微微昂首吻上了對方，他們交纏的肢體相互輕輕磨蹭，唇瓣在一陣相疊後，才又稍稍分開。

 

下一只出現在Steve Rogers眼前的雕像是一只女神，有著母獅的頭顱。

 

猶豫了片刻的金髮男人伸出手接過了雕像仔細端倪，「我不確定這是薩赫特或是芭絲特⋯⋯」

 

而就像是要回應他的疑惑一般，向下趴著的Bucky從手裡的皮袋中又掏出了另一只雕像，一樣是女神，也一樣有著貓科動物的外型，但這次頭顱明顯地小了一號。

 

「所以這是薩赫特，戰爭女神⋯⋯」把母獅頭像的神放回了皮袋中，金髮男人取過了貓首人身的女神像，「而這是芭絲特⋯⋯靈魂的保護者，家庭的守護神⋯⋯」再次低下頭吻住對方的耳殼，Steve輕聲道：「也是性與生育的象徵。」

 

「正確⋯⋯」把手裡的皮袋擱到一旁的矮櫃上，Bucky Barnes伸出了手，攬住了眼前金髮男人的頸項，並且伸出他修長的腿勾住了對方的腰，「你都記得⋯⋯」

 

「從沒忘記過⋯⋯」

 

將手裏的貓首人身女神放在褐髮男人的枕頭邊，俯下身來的Steve扳過了對方勾在自己腰間的腿，分開了對方的雙腿，接著他扶著自己身下的性器，找到對方臀間一早才被侵入的甬道入口，緩緩地重新將自己埋入。

 

「Steve Rogers⋯⋯」Bucky微啟的唇輕聲念著他的姓名，「⋯⋯告訴我你不會再離開我。」

 

「我不會再離開你。」一邊複誦一邊低頭，Steve吻住Bucky，並且將舌尖遞進對方嘴裡攫住對方的舌葉，用幾乎要使Bucky窒息的方式吻著他。

 

他身下一次又一次地挺進對方仍舊殘留著他們早上歡愛過後體液的甬道，隨著他的挺入，Bucky腳踝亦不斷與他的臀瓣碰撞。

 

當他將唇瓣挪開時，Bucky同時側過首試著將喘息與呻吟埋入枕間，他卻無法忍耐見到Bucky白皙的頸項落入眼前——垂下首，Steve咬住對方頸肩交會之處，更用力地將身下的器官遞入對方體內深處。

 

每當他將自己嵌入Bucky體內時，他都會油然產生一股自己終於完整的錯覺，明明他們都是獨立的個體，卻只有當他與Bucky相依著肌膚相親時，他才能感受到前所未有的平靜，一種他再也無需離開的充盈脹滿了他的內心⋯⋯本來他並不覺得自己缺失了一塊，卻因為擁抱著Bucky感到完整，聽起來矛盾，卻是他每一次的真實感受。

 

更用力地遞進到對方體內，他將對方本來敞開的腿舉過眼前，讓Bucky側躺在床上，因此更為緊窒的內部帶給他更大的快感，又再經過幾次挺入後，他這天第三次在Bucky內部釋放，空氣中迴響著的是他沉重的喘息與Bucky不斷調適著呼吸吐吶的呵氣聲。

 

伸出手，Steve輕地扭過Bucky的臉頰，兩人又一次交換了深吻。

 

他是一個孤兒，而只有Bucky可以帶給他家的感覺，只有Bucky可以⋯⋯

 

從Bucky體內緩緩抽出自己的性器，Steve Rogers再次將Bucky的雙腿敞開，低下頭將Bucky腿間的陰莖含入口中，仔細的吞吐與舔舐著對方慾望的中心，竭盡所能地讓Bucky感受到他方才經歷到的高潮。

 

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky忍不住按著他的頭頂索求更多，而他亦不吝嗇地吞入更多。

 

在達到高潮的前一刻，Bucky的腰像發怒的貓一般拱起，腹部不斷地收緊，最後才在他的嘴裡噴發，他仔細地舔舐著冠部的沿緣，緩緩地挪開了自己的唇。

 

Bucky告訴Loki Odinson別讓Odinson家的僕役這兩天靠近他們共枕的廂房。

 

這一側的廂房有兩處臥房，旁人看來就像是很一般的朋友相鄰而睡，而Loki Odinson並不是傻瓜，他當然知道Bucky Barnes的要求背後隱含的意思。

 

他想要一段僅與Steve獨處的時光，而這種獨處不需要言語，只需要讓身體取得共鳴，藉由他們相疊相嵌的肉體，是對他們真實存在彼此身邊的一種確認。

 

對Bucky而言，他一直都願意給Steve一切，無論Steve對他索求的是什麼，他不曾猶豫給予。

 

那是因為唯有他擁抱著Steve的時候，他才能夠感受到發自內心的喜悅，來自Steve也是需要他、渴望他的那種肯定⋯⋯畢竟一切開始的時候，要推託成青少年之間試探的情慾也不是不可，離開住宿學校以後，這一切可以只是一場青春謳歌，戛然而止。

 

但這並不是，他知道他與Steve之間存在著真實的情感，禁忌，但卻真實存在的情感。

 

「⋯⋯古埃及留下了許多謎。」喑啞地開口，Bucky伸出手撫過Steve額前金髮，「獅身人面像的建造者與建造緣由⋯⋯以及歷代到訪埃及的將領與學者均覬覦的⋯⋯塞提一世的寶藏。」

 

「充滿給法老在來世享用的財富，亡者之城哈姆納塔？我以為那是傳說，畢竟沒有任何的明文記載留下來⋯⋯」Steve輕托高了對方的臀部，讓褐髮男人能夠跨坐在他的身上，下一刻傾身向前的男人抱住了他的頭，靠在他的頰邊像貓一般磨蹭著他，「⋯⋯我以為你只是想去底比斯瞧瞧，你真的想去找哈姆納塔？」

 

「我覺得我好像掌握到了一點線索⋯⋯」好不容易甘願拉開兩人距離的Bucky微微揚起了嘴角，從床邊的長褲口袋裡，拿出了那一張皮革地圖，「如果我沒有看錯，這行象形文字的意思是：通往來世的道路。」

 

「而這句話的意思是⋯⋯」金髮男人無奈地笑了笑，以指指出另一行字，「擅闖者死。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 給牛蒡，如果我真的寫出10萬字，那都是因為你真的是個很棒的朋友XD


	5. Chapter 5

「想想這能帶給我們的財富！用你的大腦想想，我親愛的兄長，Thor。」

 

「我不覺得盜墓販售亡者的陪葬品得體，我親愛的弟弟，Loki。」難得清醒的金髮大個兒坐在長桌的一端，看著桌上攤開來的各種大小飾品，「我也不覺得父親會滿意你談成這筆生意，我們甚至沒有鑑別的能力，這需要專家的意見⋯⋯」

 

「你可以讓Barnes來看，我相信他那張漂亮的臉蛋底下絕對是有點東西的——」

 

「他是個考古學家，不是古玩鑑定家。」皺著眉看了一眼眼前瘦弱畏瑣的男人，「你再說一次，你是從什麼地方拿到這些東西？」

 

「亡者之城，哈姆納塔，我以前有一張地圖，在我被人打劫以前⋯⋯」畏瑣的男人想起自己被打劫的經過縮了縮肩膀，「但我依然握有進入墓穴裡最關鍵的物品，以及抵達哈姆納塔的方法，那是由部落裡頭的人民代代口耳相傳——」

 

「——我並不在意。」打斷了對方的話語，Thor單手微微翻動了桌上有些陳舊的飾物，「它們的色澤很尋常，我不知道款式特別所在。」

 

「我可以保證愈深入到地底，會有更多更好的寶物出現，這個不過是最外層的一些古物，我承認他們並不驚人⋯⋯」似乎不想錯過這筆生意的男人有些結巴地解釋著，「如果你們給我機會，我願意帶你們到哈姆納塔，裡面有更多——」

 

「塞提一世的寶物。」James Barnes蹙著眉走了進來，「亡者之城哈姆納塔是由第十九王朝的法老塞提一世在沙漠裡興建的死後行宮，但最終塞提一世沒有安葬在此，一八一七年他的墓穴在帝王谷中被發現⋯⋯但最吸引人的還是當時傳聞在哈姆納塔存放有大量的寶物，並沒有因為塞提一世改葬而移走。」

 

「一點都沒錯，這位紳士說得一點都沒錯⋯⋯」男人的聲音隱隱顫抖著，「我們只是匆匆一瞥而已，我只來得及從門口的雕像上拿下這些東西⋯⋯裡面有更多的寶物，即使只是一瞥⋯⋯如果我還保有那張地圖⋯⋯」男人聽來異常地懊惱。

 

「如果沒有那張地圖會怎麼樣？」急著想要找到鉅額寶藏的黑髮男子毫不在意地打斷了男人囁喏成一團的話語，「如果沒有那張地圖，我們還能找到那些寶藏嗎？」

 

「⋯⋯當然可以，只是我得要再找一下確切的位置。」男人飄忽的眼神落入Odinson兄弟的眼底，「請一定要相信我⋯⋯」

 

「我希望再和我的合夥人討論。」金髮男人斂色，一反常態拘謹地開口，「我們還有一位合夥人現在人在塞普勒斯，煩請你十五日以後再過來一趟，屆時如果取得他的同意，我們再就旅程詳細規劃。」

 

男人露出軟弱的微笑，「沒有問題⋯⋯我會準時過來⋯⋯」

 

在男人離開的同時，不滿的Loki Odinson立刻對著自家兄長發難，「告訴我為什麼我們得要多等這十五天？你哪裡來的在塞普勒斯的合夥人，不在場的人除非你指得是那個叫做Rogers的傢伙？」

 

「我並不相信那個男人，他是傭兵，這一帶的傭兵我見得多了。」平日雖然多在酒肆玩樂，但Thor Odinson從來不像外貌僅是一個傻大個，「他會帶我們走進沙漠，但無論最終我們無論找得到或是找不到亡者之城，這個人只打算訛詐我們以後離去。」

 

「你如何能夠斷定，你的識人之明——」

 

「我倒覺得那名男人知道一些關於哈姆納塔的事。」決定向Odinson兄弟托出手中那張藏寶圖的存在，James Barnes從長褲口袋裡掏出了那張舊皮革，「⋯⋯我想這是他口中不翼而飛的地圖，我在市場上找到一本舊日記本，地圖就夾在之中。」

 

立刻從褐髮男人手中取走地圖的Loki Odinson看了一眼以後不耐地將地圖轉手又還給了他，「那上頭寫的都是古埃及文，根本稱不上是一張地圖。」

 

「我親愛的弟弟，那對能夠讀古埃及象形文字的James而言並不是難事。」金髮大個兒笑意盈盈地接過James遞去的地圖，「這張地圖感覺起來確實屬於古物，依照你的看法⋯⋯」很快地看了幾眼地圖後就物歸原主的Thor重新坐回椅上，「我的朋友，這張地圖有什麼來頭？」

 

「地圖本身並不古老，我會猜是拿破崙時代的物品，雖然用的是動物的皮革，但是顏色如新至此，不可能有太過長遠的歷史背景，而這古埃及文的書寫看起來拙劣生澀，象徵謄寫的人可能是從對照更古老版本的地圖依樣繪製，卻不懂其意。」褐髮男人將地圖在庭園中的木桌上攤平，「沿尼羅河南下，在西岸停靠，沿著日落更往西，亡者之門為汝開啟。」

 

「⋯⋯別忘了把後頭那句話一併唸給他們聽。」帶著一些裝備走進庭院的Steve Rogers褪下了西裝，換著單件白襯衫與卡其色長褲，腳上穿著黑色的長皮靴。

 

「後面什麼話？」重新再湊上前看了一遍地圖的黑髮男子找到了那行文字，「Barnes？」

 

「擅入者死。」褐髮男人說完以後揚唇一笑，「這是我另外一個臆測謄寫之人不懂象形文字的理由，如果他知道是什麼意思，又或者他抄下這張地圖的本意是要說服後人去尋寶，這句話大可省略，何必遏阻下一個見到地圖的人？要不乾脆別讓地圖再現世。」

 

「無知一向是人類最恐怖的缺陷。」黑髮男人這時竟顯得猶豫了起來，「⋯⋯擅入者死。」

 

「若要我說，哪個國家的皇帝陵寢會歡迎盜墓賊來訪？」聽見死亡警告反而躍躍欲試了起來的Thor Odinson屈身向前，伸指用力地敲了兩下地圖，「讓我們去一探究竟，看看這裡頭到底有什麼寶藏。」

 

黑髮男人不由得搖了搖頭，「能讓你顯得如此有熱忱的事給我更好的理由猶豫。」

 

「方才是誰一個勁地說服我？Loki，你知道父親總是告訴我們，愈有風險的投資收益愈大。」已經說得彷彿勢在必行的金髮大個兒攏了攏他的長髮，隨手紮到了腦後，「你想要讓他對你刮目相看嗎？我親愛的弟弟。」

 

近乎被說服的黑髮男人下一刻被Steve Rogers放下物品發出的聲響嚇了一跳，「⋯⋯那些是什麼鬼東西？」他看向那些散落在桌上的刷子、鎚子，以及幾把鋒利的匕首跟科爾特手槍、毛瑟半自動手槍。

 

「若要我說⋯⋯」Steve Rogers抿唇笑了笑，「不如就當成是我剛剛從『塞普勒斯』帶回來給你們的紀念品吧？」


End file.
